Romano's birthday
by dragora-kun
Summary: Warning: bad language nothing more.   Its Romano's birthday but Francis has a surprise for him!


_This is for my two cosplaying friends! They cosplay Romano and Spain and I cosplay France and we were talking one day and I got this idea! So please do enjoy ^_^ Oh and if I spelt any French wrong sorry I used a translator. So have fun. _

Romano slammed the door in frustration as he heard Spanish sympathy, something he detested. "Shut up you Spanish bastard!" he shouted leaping onto his bed, it creaked like it was agony from the pressure and his Spanish plush fell to the floor. It had been a present from Spain, for today was his birthday and he'd been sat waiting for his brother to come and wish him happy birthday. But there had been no card, no present no word not even a phone call. His brother drove him mad, always following around that potato loving bastard but at the end of the day it was his brother and he had wanted to see him. He raised his head looking at the window, it was dark, glancing at his clock he realised it was actually 10pm 'I've been up that long!' he hit his head against the pillow groaning "stupid birthday, stupid brother, stupid-"he was interrupted by a certain Spanish idiot poking his head through the door "Romano? Are you asleep?" An angry grumble followed by a shout "what do you think?" Spain would have walked in if it wasn't for something hard and heavy hitting the door and smashing making him back off and shut the door after him. Romano had grabbed the closest thing, which happened to be his lamp, now he was in darkness. It didn't bother him too much he was exhausted and angry and upset; he laid his head back on his pillow and slowly he fell asleep, being lost in his dreams.

The night was quiet and it just hit 1am, when Romano jumped at the sound of a load thump "ach sacre bleu". Romano reached for his lamp careful not to show too much movement, but it was useless he'd thrown it earlier. He was frozen on the bed and dared not move to fast, he didn't know who it was, but there was something that was poking at his half asleep brain, like he'd heard that voice before. Staying still to pretend being asleep he kept his eyes open trying to adjust to the darkness, slowly a shape came into view and it was approaching, the strangers breathing was heavy like he'd had a real struggle and Romano wasn't sure what to do. He felt really frightened, his stomach was clenching and he felt like he would throw up, taking breaths quietly so the intruder wouldn't know he was awake he desperately was trying to think up something 'where's my white flag? Ach I dunno… maybe I could scream' he felt a hand on his face and he didn't need to think anymore "—"A hand slapped against his mouth, he struggled thrashing his arms about at the intruder weakly, but then the intruder spoke "shhh s'il vous plaît son ok" something hit Romano and his struggling only sped up 'I know that language, FRANCE'.

Like a train came spain slamming open the door ,the main light flicked on revealing france looming over romano, his hand over his mouth. France paled as in spains hands was an axe! Spains face was like an angry bull, his eyes were almost red france was sure of it "no, no! Wait spain… I can explain!" without another word spain swung the axe across, if france hadn't ducked his head would have come off, but this made him closer to romano's body, he hadn't removed his hand and suddenly romano brought his knee straight up making the Frenchman's eyes go wide and he rolled off the bed onto the floor, whining and groaning "sacre bleu… mes boules" his face was red and an envelope had fallen out of his pocket onto the floor. Spain stood over France like a demon "so France thought you'd come in and harm my Romano hmm?" he lifted his axe up aiming to go straight down on top of him, France slowly recuperating grabbed the envelope and held it up "hold on!"

Spain froze in his swing putting the axe down and snatching the card "What is this France? Not like you to give cards… no there's something wrong here" he glared at France and Romano was just getting over his ordeal "you FRENCH TWAT I was sleeping, what in the hell do you want you bastard!" If france wasn't in so much pain he would have shown how appalled he was at the other use of language but he left it, seeing an angry and dangerous Spain stood before him "its not from me! Its from italy of course" he said groaning again as he stood, his genitals still sore. Romano blinked and jumped off the bed snatching the envelope and opening it, a card with a plat of pasta on the front, Romano frowned before a small grin plastered across his face and he started laughing "that's my brother" he looked at france and frowned before looking at the floor "well… thank you I guess" he said quickly before he realised something "why did he ask you to bring it?" France was expecting the question "Germany was doing some training today, he was forcing italy into it so italy told me to give it to you, I uh was late because of an important 'matter' I had to sort" he loosened the collar to his shirt awkwardly looking at spain "I knew spain wouldn't let me in, zo I got in on my own"

Spain calmed down a little before nodding "fine, well no harm done" he said, france rubbed his neck "oui I'll take my leave" he said looking back at romano and smiling "happy birthday Romano, for yesterday" he said before being pushed out the room by Spain. There were a few thumps and trips and many French apologies before it went quiet again, Romano opened the card and suddenly growled "FRANCE!" he shouted out the window angrily. The card on the inside read:

'To Romano

Happy birthday I know you like pasta too.. I think.

Love **Feliciano Vargas' **

Now this was all good, but on the other side of the inside was an address and a phone number with a kiss from France. It said 'just in case you get sick of the Spanish bastard'. Romano shook his head in defeat and laid back on his bed. He would never see the end of France's efforts.

Hope you enjoyed it, feel free to comment.

s'il vous plaît son ok = its ok

This is my second fanfic so be gentle XD


End file.
